Three Gifts
by whenstarsdie
Summary: “…I have the Golden Trio bounded, unarmed and defendless in my lair...” The Dark Side wins and Voldemort has prepared three very special gifts to reward the Dream Team… Oneshot. Please R&R.


Three Gifts

……………

**Disclaimer**: Myclaim to owning Harry Potter characters is as true as my claim that Voldemort is gay. Plot is mine, however…

**A/N**: Pardon any typo errors. Please R&R!

……………

"Let me go!" she hollered at the Death Eaters who were holding onto her. She trashed and kicked wildly, but to no avail, they were too strong for her. She wished she had her wand with her, but she had lost it somewhere in the Final Battle. "Damn it!" she swore inwardly.

They dragged her into an enclosed hall surrounded by Death Eaters. In the centre was a throne, their 'king' sitting on it – Lord Voldemort. Before him, she recognised 2 figures: Harry Potter & Ron Weasly. Had they been captured too? She wondered how many others have been taken as well.

"Ah… Ms Granger. I'm glad you could make it to our little ah… meeting."

She glared right into Vodemort's piercing snake-like eyes. She hated this… monster. Though he was the most powerful wizard alive, he couldn't gain her respect.

"You should be honoured; no other Mudblood has stepped into this hall, _alive_."

As if on cue, the Death Eaters roared with laughter. She was roughly pushed to the ground between her two best friends.

He smirked, staring at his three bounded prisoners. "It is such as honour to have Hogwarts' Golden Trio at my manor," his voice dripping with sarcasm as ever. "Or should I say: I have the Golden Trio _bounded_, _unarmed_ and _defendless_ in my lair?" he gave an evil laugh, his Death Eaters following suit.

Ron's face was as red as his hair; he could not take it anymore. "Why you…" he lunged forward, only to trip on the enchanted ropes binding him and fell flat on his nose. The whole hall burst into laughter.

"Ooh… Am I supposed to be afraid, Mr Weasly?" Voldemort taunted.

"Shut up," Ron growled.

Voldemort smirked, satisfied. His attention drifted to the boy who had drained him of his powers sixteen years ago, and left him in a pathetic state. "Mr Potter… It's been a year or two since our last meeting, nice to see you again."

Anger was written all over Harry's face, but he chose to keep silent.

He turned back to Ron and Hermione. "This is our first meeting, and most probably be the last as well," he smiled evilly at them, sending chills down Hermione's spine, "I have very generously prepared gifts for you."

"Not to worry, Mr Potter, I have one for you too; why don't we start with yours first?"

Harry felt a shiver make its way down his spine. He did not like the sound of that at all.

The whole hall fell silent with anticipation, eager to know what gifts Voldemort had prepared for them. Harry felt perspiration dripping down his neck. He could hear his heart beating and was sure Voldemort could feel his fear. He looked up at the person some would call his twin, trying to find any clue to what his gift might be.

Voldemort snapped his fingers, an evil glint in his eyes. Two Death Eaters emerged and undid the enchanted ropes that bind him. Before Harry could even react, they had held him firmly on the shoulders and arms. He winced in pain as he felt his bones crack under the pressure.

"As a bonus, I'll have your favourite people to present it to you."

The hall turned icy cold; frost began to form on the windows and the enchanted ceiling, which had a swirling Dark Mark. Icicles formed on the furniture and the Death Eaters shivered in the cold. All lights were suddenly extinguished, through the light of the glowing Dark Mark; Harry could see two Dementors made their entrance into the hall, headed right for him. He shrunk back at their icy touch; their pointy fingers pierced through his skin. He could not bear to look at them, the smell they were giving off was revolting enough, instead glared at Voldemort, who grinned mysteriously.

One Dementor roughly shoved Harry's sleeve up his arm and Voldemort began chanting an incantation, his lit eyes fixed on him.

The swirling Mark came to a stop, forming a long stretch of blinding light until the other end touched Harry's arm. "Let's add another scar to the one I gave you…"

Hermione gasped. Voldemort was going to mark him! "Ron!" she whispered urgently. He turned to look at her, his face pale.

"Do something!" he told her, "_Anything_!" Hermione did nothing but shook her head. There was nothing she could do other than watch Harry receive the Mark.

Blessed with a protection in his skin, the green light couldn't penetrate through an invisible barrier, yet Harry could feel a searing pain on his arm. Voldemort's chanting grew louder and faster, his brows knitted, determined to win Lily Potter. Hermione and Ron prayed silently, hoping Harry's mother won't fail him.

After what seemed like eternity, there was a blinding flash of light. Harry screamed in anguish as the light cut through his skin. The Dementors let go of his arms, causing him to fall onto the ground clutching his arm, groaning in pain.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mr Weasly, he's fine; just that his righteous mindset might be slightly tainted. It's your turn now."

Ron gulped, wondering what his gift will be. The stream of green from the Dark Mark had disappeared. He sighed with relief – he wasn't going to be a minion of the Dark Lord.

"Let go of me! I can walk on my own!"

He turned to the direction of the voice. Death Eaters led a kicking red-haired girl into the hall.

"Ginny!"

She looked at her brother. "Ron! What are you doing here? Hermione! Harry! _Harry_! Are you okay? Oh my god! HARRY!" Ginny struggled to break free from them the masked figures but in vain. "Harry! Ron, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing much, Ms Weasly. I just marked him."

"You did _what_? You jerk! Asshole!" she continued to hurl insults at him, who simply chuckled with amusement.

"Perhaps I should hand her over to my faithful followers. Everyone needs a little fun now and then."

The Death Eaters pinned her down and laughed. She shrieked when she felt hands roaming all over her body, mouths on her delicate skin. Ginny heard fabric tear and ripped away from her body."Stop it!" she screamed, hot teats streaming down her pale cheeks.

"_Stop it_!" Didn't you hear her? Get them away!" Harry yelled angrily at Voldemort.

"It's me that you want. Don't hurt me!" Ron was flushed again. He clenched his fists, but was unable to do anything.

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted at her friend. There were too many Death Eaters around her; she couldn't see her flaming hair anymore.

"Stop it, _please_! I'll do anything; anything!" Harry begged desperately, but Voldemort appeared not to hear him.

They laughed mercilessly, clearly enjoying themselves, "Enjoy the show," Voldemort smirked. "Ms Granger, here's your gift."

Two hooded figures appeared and dragged out one of their own. Hermione felt a lump in her throat. _Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy_. But who was the other Death Eater? As if answering her question, his hood slipped off his head, revealing white-blond hair.

Draco Malfoy.

"_Why him_?" she wondered, "He has no effect on me."

Lucius casually dropped the boy onto the ground. He bowed to his master and made his way to the side, not caring about the fate of his only son. Snape gently helped Draco up, seeing as he could not stand due to the crimson wounds. Partially because of the Unbreakable Vow he made with Narcissa Malfoy; partially because he cared for Draco. He then moved to stand beside Lucius.

"I'll tell you today's menu for young Mr Malfoy here," Voldemort told Hermione, "we'll first let him enjoy the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Then…" he drawled, "we'll let him have the Dementor's Kiss for desserts."

Hermione felt shock travel through her bloodstream. He could have just finished off Draco, but chose to let him suffer a fate worse than death, He had yet to come of age and had a bright future, but Voldemort had to take it away from him.

She heard a dull thud behind her. A Death Eater had passed out. Narcissa, she assumed. Another Death Eater was trying to shake her up: Bellatrix Lestrange. She felt an instant hatred for that woman, the one that murdered Sirius Black, her own cousin. The rest of the Death Eaters cheered.

Hermione glanced at her friends who were trying to get to Ginny. She wanted to know why it was Draco. She looked at Snape, searching his face for answers; she found none. He was gazing solemnly at Draco, his face expressionless.

"Let's begin then," Voldemort hissed. "Lucius and Severus will assist me. Not to worry Severus, I won't kill him."

Hermione turned her attention to the boy who had annoyed her tremendously for the past seven years. His pale face was fearful as he watched his father and most respected professor point their wands at him. A simple curse was spoken and screams telling of intense were heard.

She closed her eyes, unable to look. His scream of agony filled the hall, filled her ears, and filled her heart. She felt it stir and tears come to her hazel eyes. "Stop," she mumbled.

Draco lay before the Dark Lord, immobilised from the pain. The pain left his so numb he couldn't feel his limbs anymore. He saw his father and Snape preparing to cast the spell again and closed his grey eyes, wishing his was dead.

"Don't hurt him. I'll take the rest."

His eyes snapped open. What was this Mudblood babbling about?

"Ms Granger, do you fancy being put under the Cruciatus Curse? And receive a Dementor's Kiss?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Yes."

_What_? Did he hear wrong? "You don't know what you're talking about, Granger."

"Yes, I do, you pathetic ferret. Just shut up."

"Ignore her, my Lord. She's lost her mind. It's my punishment. Just… carry on."

"Freaking ferret! Don't you know the meaning of 'shut up'? It's me he's after-"

"Ms Granger," Voldemort cut in, sounding slightly annoyed," It's my choice who I wish to put the Curse on. And… I want _him_," he pointed a long, thin finger at Draco. "So… if you don't mind, just sit back and enjoy the show."

Hermione watched, tears swarming in her eyes as lets of lights shot out of Lucius' and Snape's wands. Draco didn't scream as his body wrenched in pain, just stared deeply into her eyes, puzzlement filling them. "_STOP IT_!" she shrieked. She wriggled over to him. "Stop it… I beg of you…" she pleaded. It didn't matter if Harry or Ron thought if she was a traitor, she just wanted to take Draco away from his pain.

He didn't take his eyes off her as "_Crucio_" was said once again, or when he received the Kiss. Then, sane left his eyes soulful eyes and he never saw her again.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked, but she couldn't hear herself over Ron and Harry, who were screaming themselves hoarse; or Ginny's terrified screams. A wave of giddiness overwhelmed her, and then she felt her body lay limply over Draco's.

……………

This was written a _looooooong_ time ago, only I didn't have time to type it out. I don't have any idea how the Death Eaters are marked, so this is just a wild guess.

You will be considered a saint if you review :p


End file.
